El Reto
by Shojoranko
Summary: Akane entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con el orgullo ardiendo en sus ojos. — ¿Eso es un reto, Saotome? ¿Acabas de retarme? —Como sea…—dijo Ranma cruzándose de brazos molesto. —Bien —Akane palmeo sus muslos y se levantó. —A… ¿A dónde vas? —Ranma la miró. —A poner en alto el honor de los Tendo —le dijo con la resolución escrita en todo su rostro.


Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

* * *

_**::**_

_**El ****Reto**_

**::**

* * *

**::**

Akane observó de reojo a Ranma.

Iba a su lado, con las manos en la nuca, con su característico andar indiferente, como si la vida y lo que pasara a su alrededor careciera de interés para él.

Torció el gesto.

Que a Ranma le fastidiaba hacer las compras semanales, era una de esas verdades universales, una verdad como puño.

Las cosas en el dojo habían cambiado cuando la mayor de las Tendo había anunciado su decisión de estudiar enfermería, por ello últimamente Kasumi se pasaba mucho tiempo en la clínica del Doctor Tofú, aprendiendo y trabajando al mismo tiempo. Akane sospechaba que algo más pasaba entre el doctor y su hermana mayor, pero Akane no pensaba atosigar a Kasumi con su relación, ella sabía muy bien que se sentía cuando las demás personas se metían donde no debían.

Entre otras cosas, Kasumi había delegado en Akane las compras semanales de la casa. Su hermana la acompañó las primeras veces para enseñarle que fruta escoger y en qué comercio era más barato, pero poco a poco la dejó sola.

Pasaron unas semanas de caótico reajuste: desayunos crudos, comidas saladas, cenas quemadas, un par de ocasiones habían quedado sin dinero en dos o tres días pues Nabiki ordenaba platillos extravagantes y lujosos. Había veces en las que casi toda la semana comían curry, pues, de momento, era el único platillo que le salía perfectamente a Akane.

Soun y Genma, habían decretado que Ranma tenía que acompañar a Akane en la compra de la despensa, argumentando que era deber de los maridos acompañar a sus esposas a tales menesteres. Ninguno de los dos aceptó de buena gana. Ranma fue el que más objeciones puso, lo cual hizo que Akane, sólo por llevarle la contraria, aceptara y a Ranma no le quedó más remedio que dar su brazo a torcer.

Meditándolo después, Akane cayó en cuenta que la presencia de Ranma no le era necesaria para llevar a cabo esa tarea. Se percató que lo había hecho por encaprichamiento; un leve resabio de la terquedad de juventud, se dijo, a sus diecisiete años no debía comportarse como una chiquilla caprichosa.

Tras pensárselo bien unas cuantas semanas más, estaba dispuesta a liberar a Ranma de su tortura, pero recientemente, y aunque Ranma hacía lo posible para que no se le notara, era claro que su actitud había cambiado por completo.

Tanto, que incluso le parecía que se mostraba muy impaciente para salir con ella al mercadillo. A veces le daba la sensación que Ranma esperaba con ansias ese día y esa hora de la mañana. Incluso cuando no podía acompañarla por atender otras tareas en el Dojo o cuando su hermana Kasumi decidía sumársele a sus compras, y resolvían ir las dos solas, parecía que realmente quedaba bastante frustrado.

A estas alturas, Akane ya lo conocía realmente bien y sabía sus manías y gestos como la palma de su mano.

Estaba segura que Ranma ocultaba algo.

La chica trató de hacer memoria para saber cuándo fue que empezó aquel extraño comportamiento. Si la intuición no le fallaba, todo había comenzado haría un par de meses, cuando habían abierto una nueva área de locales. Uno de ellos era de una nueva tienda que vendía chucherías de mujeres, como Ranma las llamaba. Lo recordaba muy bien porque Akane se había mostrado bastante entusiasmada y había querido entrar. Ranma obviamente se negó en redondo. Fue categórico, rotundo.

Él no iba a entrar.

Alegó que ningún hombre que se aprecie entraría en esos lugares. Y él era El Hombre entre los Hombres, así que ni convertido en mujer entraría ahí. Akane rodó los ojos por aquella exageración, pero en cierta forma ella también prefería entrar sin tener la molesta presencia de Ranma sobre su hombro apurándola. Le gustaba tomarse su tiempo.

Akane lo recordaba muy bien porque, al salir, tras tardarse un pelín más del tiempo establecido, Ranma estaba de un humor de perros. Akane explicó que era su culpa por no querer acompañarla, Ranma dijo que era una desconsiderada. Tal fue el enfado que ese día no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra.

A la semana siguiente partieron hacia las compras. Al llegar a la altura de los nuevos locales Akane no hizo intento de entrar pero lanzó miradas anhelantes al interior de la tienda. Ranma suspiró.

—Anda, ve —le dijo con gesto resignado.

Aunque se moría de ganas de entrar, Akane dudó. Ese día, después de su pelea, se había hecho la promesa que iría sola un día en la semana, pero simplemente no había podido tomarse una tarde libre para poder ir a la tienda y perderse en los pasillos.

—Estoy bien — alzando un poco el mentón, orgullosa, Akane comenzó a caminar.

Ranma bufó, le quitó a Akane lo que llevaba en las manos.

—No seas necia y ve. Sé que no tienes tiempo en la semana. Te prometo que no me molestaré —dijo viendo hacia otro lado.

Akane lo observó un momento y decidió que Ranma estaba siendo honesto, le sonrió agradecida y corrió como niña hacia la tienda. Procuró no tardarse, de verdad que lo intentó. Cuando fue consciente de la hora se dio cuenta de que llevaba poco más de media hora dentro de la tienda y se apresuró a pagar. Cuando salió no vio a Ranma por ningún lado. Por un momento temió que se hubiera enfadado de nuevo e incluso se hubiera ido a la casa sin ella. Estaba comenzando a molestarse de verdad cuando Ranma le tocó el hombro.

Ranma sonreía nervioso y su voz estaba un poco más aguda de lo normal. Akane lo miró unos segundos con el rostro ladeado, pero Ranma mantuvo su sonrisa. Finalmente Akane se subió de hombros y lo dejó estar.

A la siguiente semana Ranma no podía disimular sus ansias para volver a ir de compras. Fue cuando Akane empezó a sospechar. Estuvieron un mes así, y finalmente Akane no podía más. Así que ahí estaban, de camino al mercadillo, con Ranma a su lado fingiendo indiferencia. Cuando llegaron a la tienda a la que Akane le gustaba entrar, volteó a verlo. Ranma miraba para todos lados.

— ¿Me esperas? —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño, sin poder ocultar su mal humor.

Ranma asintió, distraído, sin percatarse de las cejas fruncidas de su prometida. Akane cruzó la calle y el umbral de la tienda, pero no llegó más allá. Espiando tras el vidrio, vio como Ranma sólo esperaba unos segundos más antes de salir corriendo. Akane, sin pensarlo dos veces, salió tras de él. No perdía de vista su bamboleante trenza ni su camisa roja. Un par de ancianas señoras se interpusieron en su camino y tras unos segundos de confusión había perdido a Ranma. Akane pateó el piso con molestia, pero siguió caminando de todas maneras. Le llegó el olor de crepas recién hechas en la acera de frente pero pasó de largo el local…hasta que escuchó la risa de Ranma.

Akane se detuvo con la espalda recta y las manos crispadas. Caminó hacia atrás, rígida como una tabla y al llegar a la altura del establecimiento pudo ver la espalda de su prometido. Ranma reía y bromeaba con las empleadas del local de crepas. Una de ellas le dio una crepa y Ranma hizo intento de pagar, pero la chica negó con las manos, totalmente roja, deshaciéndose en risillas.

Akane observaba todo con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una mueca en la cara de incredulidad.

_¿Esto era lo que hacía Ranma cuando ella entraba a la tienda? _

Su prometido salió entonces del establecimiento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras devoraba la crepa. Tras él, las chicas se voltearon a ver y se abrazaron riendo y saltando contentas.

Ranma avanzó unos metros más y se acabó la crepa prácticamente de dos mordidas. Iba tan absorto que no se dio cuenta del aura de combate que Akane estaba comenzando a emanar. Satisfecho cruzó la calle unos cuantos metros más adelante y entró a un local de Yakitori. Después salió de aquel local con una brochetas en la mano, volvió a dar cuentas de ellas en dos bocados y entró a otro más delante, en una panadería donde vendían pasteles franceses. Salió devorando un panecillo blanco y esponjoso. Todavía no acaba de masticar cuando se encaminó hacia un pequeño puesto donde vendían albóndigas de pulpo.

Akane caminó hacia ahí, moviendo las manos y las piernas como un robot y de nuevo escuchó la risa de Ranma. Nuevamente las chicas que atendían el local lo miraban con sendos corazones en los ojos y le tendían un recipiente de plástico colmado de pequeñas albóndigas.

Toda la piel de Akane se erizó y una poderosa aura de ki la rodeó, haciendo que incluso su cabello comenzara a moverse.

_¡Grandísimo idiota, mujeriego!_ _¡Insaciable troglodita! _Pensó mientras veía todo rojo.

Trató de controlarse, disminuyó su Ki e hizo varias respiraciones. Cuando pensó que ya lo tenía controlado caminó resuelta hacia el local donde Ranma se encontraba dispensando sonrisas. Se plantó de brazos cruzados y observó cómo su prometido se sonreía una última vez y se daba la vuelta, tomó una albóndiga la lanzó al aire y con una enorme sonrisa de regocijo la atrapó con la boca, masticando satisfecho. Fue cuando la vio.

La albóndiga se atoró en su garganta y tosió para liberarse de ella.

—A…Akane —farfulló cuando pudo hablar de nuevo.

Akane lo miró con todo el desprecio que pudo reunir, e hizo la cara hacia un lado, desdeñosa. Con el mentón arriba y los puños cerrados, comenzó a caminar con garbo, alejándose de ahí.

— ¡Akane! —gritó Ranma saliendo tras ella, después de recuperarse de su conmoción.

Obviamente Akane lo ignoró.

— ¡Maldita sea, Akane! ¡Espera!

Ranma alargó el brazo e hizo intento de detenerla, pero Akane, adivinando sus intenciones, comenzó a correr.

— ¡Tonta! —gritó Ranma y salió tras ella.

— ¡Eres un cretino! — Akane volteó, sin disminuir su velocidad.

— ¿¡Qué dijiste!?

— ¡Lo que oíste!

—¡Todo es tu culpa!

Dieron vuelta a una esquina y continuaron su carrera, ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta de que estaban corriendo en círculos una y otra vez sobre la misma manzana.

—¿Cómo va a ser mi culpa? —Akane lo volteó a ver con el puño levantado sin disminuir ni un poco el ritmo.

—¡Si no te tardaras tanto en esa tienda no me daría hambre!

—¡Lo que pasa es que eres un maldito mujeriego!

— ¡No soy mujeriego! —le gritó él, saltando encima de un hombre que se había agachado a recoger algo del suelo.

— ¿¡No!? ¿Entonces cómo le llamas a lo que estabas haciendo? ¡Te aprovechas de esas chicas para comer gratis!

— ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que las cosas se den así!

Akane detuvo su carrera y Ranma gritó al verla parar de pronto, hizo lo posible por detenerse pero no pudo.

Chocó contra ella.

— ¡Serás...!

Ranma la rodeó fuertemente entre sus brazos y con sus reflejos hizo un increíble giro en el aire logrando que él fuera el que impactara contra el piso.

La gente alrededor de ellos simplemente los esquivó. Ellos quedaron un momento en el piso recuperándose del golpe. Akane se deshizo del abrazo de Ranma y se sentó, muy orgullosa, con el mentón alzado y los ojos cerrados. Sin querer verlo.

— ¿Por qué diablos te detienes de esa manera Akane? Eres tan bruta —dijo Ranma mientras se levantaba y se sobaba la cabeza.

Akane no le prestó atención y continuó con los ojos cerrados. Ranma detuvo el movimiento de su mano y la miró, extrañado de que no respondiera a su pulla.

— ¿Akane? —se acercó hacia ella — ¿Te lastimaste?

—No me lastimé —dijo Akane con voz seca, todavía sin mirarlo— ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

—Uh…eh, no quería decirte bruta, pero es que tú…

— ¡No me refiero a eso, idiota! —Akane por fin se volteó hacia él. En este punto la gente simplemente se bajaba de la banqueta para rodearlos.

— ¿Entonces que…?

— ¡Dijiste que no tenías la culpa que las cosas de que las cosas se dieran así!

—Ahh, si eso dije.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Pues que no tengo la culpa si las mujeres gustan de mí. ¿Sabes? Yo quiero pagar pero ellas insisten en regalarme. ¿Cómo puedo decirles que no? —terminó con una sonrisa de suficiencia, e increíblemente vanidosa.

Akane apretó los dientes y cerró los puños sintiendo como la furia amenazaba con romper su autocontrol. _¿Habrá chico más creído y presumido que su estúpido prometido?_

— ¿Akane? —preguntó Ranma de nuevo mirándola más atento — ¿No me digas que estás celosa?

Una enorme sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Ranma. Akane lo miró y deseó tener a la mano algo realmente pesado para darle en su estúpida cabeza y quitarle esa odiosa sonrisa.

—No—apretó los dientes mientras decía eso.

— ¿Entonces por qué estás tan enojada? Qué yo sepa no hice nada malo. Ella fueron las que flirtearon conmigo y me dieron esas cosas gratis —Ranma se alzó de hombros, como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Akane lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Entonces lo que estás diciendo es que no tiene nada de malo flirtear? ¿Eso dices?

—Ah, bueno…

—Eso dijiste Ranma: "Yo no tengo la culpa que las cosas se den así" —dijo Akane imitando la voz de su prometido, entrecomillando con los dedos.

—Bueno, sí, pero…

—Entonces no hay problema si _YO_ acepto regalos que me den otros hombres ¿no? ¿Eso dices? —Akane se inclinó hacia él, mirándolo intensamente al rostro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Eh? —balbuceó Ranma al verla tan pendiente de él, luego las palabras entraron a su cabeza — ¡No!

— ¿No? —dijo Akane sonriendo esta vez, mirándolo maliciosamente.

—Bueno, no quise decir no, es que…

— ¿Qué cosa Ranma? ¿No me digas que estas celoso?

Ranma Saotome, de diecisiete años, el caballo salvaje que no había perdido ni un solo combate, hombre entre los hombres, se vio acorralado por aquella niña caprichosa que estaba volteando sus palabras contra él. Se sintió humillado.

— ¡Ja! ¿¡Quién está celoso!? ¡Eres tan poco atractiva y con el pecho tan plano, ningún hombre te daría algo a ti! ¡Ni mucho menos le causarías celos a alguien!

Akane entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con el orgullo ardiendo en sus ojos.

— ¿Eso es un reto, Saotome? ¿Acabas de retarme?

—Como sea…—dijo Ranma cruzándose de brazos molesto, esta vez volteando él el rostro.

—Bien —Akane palmeo sus muslos y se levantó.

—A… ¿A dónde vas? —Ranma la miró.

—A poner en alto el honor de los Tendo —le dijo con la resolución escrita en todo su rostro y salió corriendo.

Ranma pestañeó varias veces todavía sentado en el suelo, _¿qué acababa de pasar? _Pestañeó un par de veces más y de pronto entendió todo. Se levantó en un segundo y comenzó a correr tras su prometida.

— ¡Akane espera! ¡Lo prohíbo! ¡Te lo prohíbo!

Akane, que le llevaba varios metros, volteó y le sacó la lengua. Ranma gruñó y apretó el paso. Akane entró a la plaza donde habían estado comprando las cosas y la perdió de vista entre el mar de gente. Se subió a un poste y desde ahí hizo visera con la mano y enfocó todos sus sentidos. La encontró varios metros más adelante. Estaba parada enfrente de un negocio de panes al vapor. Un adolescente, que parecía no tener más de dieciséis años, atendía el local. El rostro de Akane estaba lleno de resolución y observó cómo el empleado se daba cuenta de la presencia de su prometida. Akane le sonrió y el muy estúpido se quedó con la boca abierta al verla.

Ranma sintió agruras.

De un salto, bajó del poste y se acercó con las manos empuñadas y las cejas tan juntas que parecía ser solo una.

Akane se recogió el pelo hacia atrás de la oreja, y se recargó en el mostrador y la cabeza la dejó caer coquetamente hacia uno de sus hombros, Ranma observó como Akane comenzó a hablar con él.

Apretó el paso.

Akane reía suavemente cuando él llegó a su lado, esa risa hizo que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran, haciendo que su furia se extinguiera en un tris. Observó al adolescente que la veía con la boca abierta y una bolsa de panes al vapor en una mano. Akane hablaba con él, sonriéndole, preguntándole su nombre, el adolescente balbuceaba algo, incoherente. La jovencita se esforzaba por mantener su sonrisa, pero, por su expresión, era evidente que las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella pensaba.

Los ojos del chico de los panes estaban poniéndose blancos y Ranma suspiró cuando creyó ver un poco de espuma en su boca.

Ranma llegó a su lado, su prometida lo volteó a ver con un adorable puchero de frustración en la cara y él tragó saliva. Una brisa movió levemente su cabello y su blusa haciendo que sus pechos se enmarcaran y su corta falda jugara entre sus piernas, ligeramente abiertas. Ranma sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, un poco más abajo para ser exactos, y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para pensar en cosas desagradables.

Akane volteó de nuevo hacia el chico que seguía con la bolsa de los panes en la mano. Hizo un último y desesperado intento, lo miró sonriéndole luminosamente y batiendo sus pestañas de arriba abajo lentamente, riendo adorablemente. Ranma vio como el alma del chico escapaba de su boca abierta, el mismo sintió que su alma escapaba _¿Desde cuándo Akane podía hacer eso con las pestañas?_

Akane volvió a hacer aquel puchero y a arrugar la nariz cuando no vio ninguna reacción en él, es más ni siquiera la miraba, tenía el rostro hacia arriba y la boca abierta, claramente nada interesado en ella. Sacó dinero de su pequeño monedero, y puso delicadamente las monedas en la mano del adolescente, este, al sentir el tacto de la mano de Akane, se retorció involuntariamente, pero siguió con la mirada perdida. Akane suspiró, derrotada, y tomó la bolsa, arrancándolo de las manos sin vida del vendedor y volteó a ver a Ranma que la miraba con la boca levemente abierta.

Tras ella el pobre chico de los panes cayó desmayado, quedando oculto por el mostrador.

—Quiero la revancha —gruñó estrellando la bolsa en el pecho de su prometido —esto no se queda así — lo miró con aquel brillo salvaje en sus ojos, cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho haciendo que las formas redondas resaltaran, apretadas, el viento jugueteó una vez más entre sus piernas, dejando ver un poco más de sus muslos, y su blusa se alzó un poco, dejando entrever su plano vientre. Ranma salivó, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima.

Akane volteó de nuevo hacia el puesto pero bufó molesta al ver que el chico había desaparecido, alzó su respingada nariz, comenzó a caminar pasando orgullosa al lado de Ranma.

Ranma, sin poder quitar la mirada de ella, giró el cuello haciéndose daño. Se dio cuenta que varios hombres también miraban a su prometida y eso pareció despertarlo. Apuró el paso, y como un perro guardián se puso a un lado de ella.

Regresaron al dojo en silencio. Akane enfurruñada preguntándose porque era tan torpe para coquetear y Ranma caminando un poco incómodo porque ni siquiera pensar en gatos había ayudado.

Agradecía a todos los dioses de que Akane fuera tan obtusa y no se diera cuenta lo que causaba. Si alguna vez ella se daba cuenta…un escalofrió lo recorrió…

Ranma Saotome, el caballo salvaje, por primera vez en su vida había perdido un reto, pero era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

**::**

* * *

**::**

¡Hola!

Este fic fue creado para el "Sábado de Fics" del grupo de **Ranma** **½** **Latinoamérica**. Había que hacer un one-shot y pues como soy bien difícil de convencer dije: ¡Va!

Originalmente lo tenía que publicar desde el sábado pasado pero ya saben, trabajo, marido, vida. En fin… ¡Gracias a Lélek, Cristina y Claudia, las administradoras del grupo, hacen un excelente trabajo chicas!

¡Y en especial gracias infinitas a _DanisitaM_ por haber sido mi Beta en este shot!

Nos leemos pronto en un capítulo de Hijos del Jade, por si alguien estaba con el pendiente...

¡Byeee, bonito fin!


End file.
